Lapsus
by Malale
Summary: [MiniShot] Un grupo de amigos en el Ichiraku... Conversaciones estúpidas... ¿Sabíais que el vello púbico es del mismo color que el de las cejas?´´ [Shonen Ai suavecito. LeeGaa y SasuNaru]


_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es obra el Rey del Fan-Service, Kishi-sama._

**_Advertencias:_** _Shonen Ai (Chico/Chico) Así que si no te gusta…_

**Lapsus.**

Habían quedado para comer todos juntos; un almuerzo entre amigos. Por supuesto, al estar Naruto en el grupo _había_ que ir al Ichiraku. El dueño se planteaba seriamente agradecer al rubio con un bono para ramen el hecho de que lo promocionara tanto.

En una mesa grande estaban sentados Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru y Shino en un lado y enfrente Kiba con Akamaru, Lee, Chouji, Naruto y Konohamaru. Se notaba la diferencia de la separación de los ruidosos y tranquilos. Naruto y Chouji parecían competir por "haber quien puede tragar más" mientras Kiba, Konohamaru y Lee hablaban casi a gritos intentando por todos los medios que los otros entraran en las banales y absurdas conversaciones. Conseguían unos gruñidos, asentamientos, arqueamientos de cejas o ligeros comentarios, generalmente mordaces y sarcásticos (Y ya podían darse con un canto en los dientes por ello) Al fin y al cabo, eran Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru y Shino… No les pidamos demasiado.

El tema de conversación había variado desde sus últimas misiones, pasando por las manías de las chicas ("Tenten quiere que me ponga a dieta" "Temari es tan problemática… Gaara, aleja esa arena de mí que es la verdad" "Hinata-sama me dejó el otro día cogerla de la mano" "Moegi y Hanabi me están volviendo loco" "Sakura e Ino ya se han vuelto a reconciliar, se pelean más que vosotros, Sasuke, Naruto…" "¡Cierra el hocico, dattebayo!") llegando a las anécdotas graciosas y terminando en cosas absurdas de los que se ven casi a diario y no saben que más decirse.

-Oe- Dijo Kiba después de unos segundos de silencio tras haber explotado el tema del posible adiestramiento de ratones ninjas -¿Sabíais que el vello púbico es del mismo color que el de las cejas? Lo decía en una revista.

Todos miraron al Inuzuka con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Tú lees ese tipo de revistas?- Preguntó el más pequeño.

-¿Tú lees revistas?- Inquirió Naruto.

-¿Tú lees?- Ironizó Shikamaru.

-En realidad me lo leyó mi hermana mientras veía la tele- Contestó después de mirar mal por su último comentario al Nara.

-Aaaahh- Dijeron todos, más acordes con esa razonable explicación. (Nadie podía imaginarse a Kiba leyendo una revista que hablara de vello púbico)

-¡Lo ves, Sasuke-baka! ¡Es natural, dattebayo!- Le gritó Naruto al moreno señalándolo con sus palillos como si fueran shurikens (Claro, los famosos "palillos asesinos" del Ichiraku) El moreno solo lo miró indiferentemente y el resto no entendía ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que Sasuke se había estado metiendo con el chico, solo para fastidiarle, diciendo que se teñía el pelo en esa zona ya que era imposible que alguien lo tuviera tan rubio si nunca le había dado el sol, que es lo que clarea el cabello. Naruto estuvo gritándole horas totalmente encolerizado tras ese comentario. Fue muy divertido verle la cara de enfado, aunque sabía que le había soltado una trola como una casa.

Konohamaru paseó su vista de Lee a Gaara y de Gaara a Lee, con semblante pensativo…

-Es obvio que con Lee no hay problema para saberlo, con esas enormes cejas que tiene…- Comentó ante el resignado pelinegro, acostumbrado ya a que todo el mundo hablara sobre sus cejas. –Pero tú, Gaara, que no tienes cejas… ¿tampoco tienes vello púbico?- Preguntó muy intrigado. Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada pero no fue él quien habló:

-Claro que tiene. Es rojo- Dijo Lee removiendo sus fideos distraídamente. Gaara se puso blanco como la leche y miró furibundo al discípulo de Gai, que parecía no darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Se hizo un profundo silencio. Todos los demás giraron sus vistas entre asombradas y burlonas hacia el chico de la arena, que descubrió cuan interesante era la mancha del techo del local (¡Guau! Esa mancha tiene forma de… ¡MANCHA!) para luego desviarlas a Rock Lee, que seguía pescando en su tazón de ramen. Aunque el silencio decía mucho, fue Naruto, quien siempre lo recalca todo fuera obvio o no, quien habló con voz terriblemente insinuante y socarrona:

-Y tú… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lee escupió los fideos que acababa de meterse en la boca, dándose cuenta de su error. Él también decidió que observar la mancha del techo del Ichiraku era fascinante.

**Fin.**

_**N de A: **XDDDDD Es tonto y corto, lo sé, pero me divertí haciéndolo (¡Y ES MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO! ¡YEAAAH!). Y a Karol (mi beta) le gusto, así que eso me basta para publicarlo. Me recuerda tanto a las conversaciones absurdas entre mis amigos de facultad y yo (Ojo, el comentario "el vello púbico es del mismo color que el de las cejas" es verídico XDDD Recuerdo esa conversación…)_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Ya solo me queda decir: ¡SasuNaru y LeeGaa RULES! nOn_


End file.
